Breakeven
by blankwrite
Summary: based loosly with the song Breakeven by the Script in mind. Sonny is upset after loosing James Conroy, and Chad acts as her loving therapist who may or may not be intending to cure her. Disclaimer: lyrics and characters go to Disney and the Script R
1. Chapter 1

Breakeven Channy few shot.

Chapter 1 :

The light shown through the prophouse windows... only to shine on Sonnys lifeless face. She'd been like this for days now, only leaving the sanity the couch brought her for twenty minute intervals. She was depressed beyond belief, even enough to stop bickering with chad. It had been weeks since the last 'fine fine good good' fight they'd had and everyone around so random was actually missing it. Some called it flirting, others friendly bickering, well what ever it was, was missing from Condor Studios completly, having left with the dismissal of James.

Chad had blamed James from the begining, yet noone believed him due to his accusatory behavior towards anyone who spoke to Sonny. Portlynn had finally cracked and told chad he had to do soemthing about this little problem. This is where the story begins...

_Chads dressing room..._

" Portyln, I said to never come into my dressing room." said Chad. He sat infront of a large mirror, various brushes and hairbrushes displaced around the otherwise clean room.

" Chad, I understand that, but I need to tell you something. Its about Sonny" Portlyn watched as his features calmed over as though the mere mention of her name brough him relief.

" She's become so depressed lately. I've been talking to nico, and he says that even the 'Randoms' as you call them, miss your flirting." she spoke quickly as though trying to rush over certain parts..

" Its not flirting," he countered, but it brought a smile to his face as though recollecting a memory. " Aw.. I always thought it annoyed them. That was the point you know." he added smugly. Portlyn shrugged, dismissing his cockyiness for a second.

" I guess its only fit that I pay her a visit in her time of need. I suppose thats what Makenzie would do."

" Chad you sound as though you _are _Makenzie right now. Just make sure you act real in front of Sonny please?"

" Yeah alright" said Chad shrugging. Port actually had a point, something that was often considered a punch line to one of his castmates jokes.

He walked down out of Makenzie falls, a smile on his face and a hopeful aurora around him. Although he didn't wish to take advantage of vulnerabilities, maybe finally Sonny would see the difference between guys like him and those like James Conroy.

Maybe then she'd understand that unlike James, he had another layer that was drama-free underneath, and below that, close to the heart, was a layer that was silently in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny glanced up from the couch every few seconds, the sun was blazing into her crusted eyes and the cast kept comming in and out ever few minutes they were on break. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother raising her head. Hopefully if Tawni thought she was asleep, they would postpone the check it out girl sketch. All she could think of was how James had checked himself out of her life.

Everyone, including Tawni and Chad, warned her about letting him into her life a second time, but with Chad always sending her mixed signals and Tawni always complaining about how she can never find a date, he seemed the best fit.

It had been alright for a while, but soon he began pushing too hard and one day he just left, left hollywood, just left her life and didn't even bother to pick up the pieces. She still remained on the floor, holding on the the frail hope that he'd return to the funny little prop house and sweep her off her feet like he did those first few blissful days. But he never came bacl, he never returned, yet still after a male voice pierced through the silence, she still turned her head, clinging to the hope that James's voice had magically changed into that of Makenzie.

" Sonny, are you alright?" she saw that it was Chad. Not just Chad, but the vulnerable Chad that hid beneath the Makenzie shell, the one she'd initially fell in love with...

She didn't answer and the silence was prolonged untill Chad had positioned himself in the chair beside her, his eyes watching her so intently it was as though she were inches from death.

" Sonny, please, speak to me. Reasure me that your alright." He was almost pleading with her now, he no longer glanced around the room in search for other Randoms, he was just being himself, himself that actually cared for her well being.

" I'm alright Chad, I'm just broken." she whispered, but she knew that Chad had heard her for his face collapsed into relief.

" Broken? Isn't that a harsh wording Sonny? You aren't truly broken are you? He hasn't given you any physical harm." He sounded worried again, but Sonny mearly shook her head.

" I guess I'm alright." she muttered, " Nothing a little time won't fix." she sounded doubtful, but Chad seemed preoccupied with the fact that she was fine.

" Chad?" asked Sonny after a short silence spell. Her eyes were no longer red and her face had cleared up greatly. " I don't understand. You've broken up with so many girls, how does it feel to go away feeling freedom when they feel horrible."

He question wasn't meant to be personal involving her, but Chad's cheeks turned red on their own accord. He mentally beat himself as he grasped the ability to speak.

" I don't know. All I do know is that _When the heart breaks it don't breakeven_."


End file.
